Move on
by HeavenJu
Summary: Tag Episode 22 " Blue Bird"


Note : I own nothing, because if i owned TM, the kiss will have lasted 10 min longer...or would never have finished.

The story begin just where the episode " Blue bird " end, Jane has his hands on Lisbon's face and they're staring into each other's eyes intently.

Thank you to CristinaHelena who took time for Beta this story :)

A smile is forming on Lisbon face - one of those smiles that can melt an iceberg - she is happy, she has never been as happy as she is now.

"Say it again," she murmurs, not moving a bit.

He smiles at her, a soft smile, he didn't feel so free and loved since his wife and child died. It won't be easy, he knows this, but he will try. He will try to make this work with everything he can, he has loved her with all his heart for a quite long time now.

He poses a first kiss on her lips and says "I," he pauses a second, "love," he gives her another kiss, before he halts his movements merely millimeters from her lips, "you," and he kisses her more passionately, desperately.

His hand is in her neck, pulling her closer to him. She don't protest; she want this just as much as he wants it. She runs her hand through his hair, finally giving in; she has wanted to do that for years.

As their lips are dancing together, they both find themselves wishing they'd done this sooner.

Their actions annoy the TSA officer, judging from the way he bangs at the window, yelling "Stop this!" at the happy pair. They don't care if he wants them to stop. If he wants to separate them, he'll have to come separate them himself.

A few moments later, the TSA officer gives up. The fact that they won't even look at him or move gives him enough notice that they will not stop until they are absolutely forced to do so.

The fact is the situation in the little cell is getting a tad out of control; neither seems to ever be close enough to the other, the sweetness of the moment gone and replaced by the need to feel that all of this is real. The need that they both put aside for a long time, such a long time they can no longer refrain themselves.

It's Jane that breaks the moment, slowly releasing her from his embrace. "Okay, maybe we need to calm down a bit."

She relaxes into her chair, her back leaning against it. "Oh, really?" she smiles at him, visibly amused.

"I just need my control back."

"Patrick Jane, losing control. We will now have seen everything."

He laughs, "I blame you for that."

She looks at him, raising an eyebrow, "I'm not the one that got up to kiss you."

"You are the one that asked for it."

She shakes her head, "That's not what I asked."

"Oh, and what did you ask?"

"I asked you to say it again."

"Say what exactly?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't," he replies, smiling brightly. He needs her to say the words. He knows she feels the same but he needs to hear her say it, needs her to make this real.

She looks at him, her eyes filled with emotion, "I love you, Jane," she blushes as she utters the words. It feels weird, telling him for the first time. It's feels unfamiliar. She doesn't remember ever feeling something similar.

It takes her a moment to realize what the feeling is. She feels... free.

For the first time since he came back, she knows that everything will be alright. Sure, it won't be easy but they'll be together. If she wasn't certain before, the look on Jane's face as she said those three words to him definitely convinced her.

She can't say for certain that is was happiness but it sure looked like it. The teary eyes form a big contrast to his wide smile. She doesn't remember ever seeing him so happy. Maybe the day he came back and they saw each other for the first time in two years? No, even that was different. Now, there is no restraint. The truth has been told and there are no secrets left between them.

"Thank you," he says in a soft voice.

"For what?" she asks, surprised.

"For giving us a chance."

She stays silent for a moment, trying to find the right words. "You say to me that you want me to be happy, I'm happy now because of you."

He smiles, one of those contagious smiles and she can't help but respond with the same bright smile.

Jane gets out of his chair again, the need to kiss Lisbon again consuming him completely.

Unfortunately for him, just as he a second away from connecting his lips to Lisbon's, he hears the door open and looks up to see Abbott walk into the room.

Jane steps away with a exasperated gasp and Lisbon just shakes her head in amusement.

"Abbott, nice to see you. When can we leave?" ask Jane

"Lisbon, nice to see you. Jane, you are free to leave but next time, think before breaking into a plane, alright?" he raises an eyebrow before continuing, "Do I want to know why your ankle is bandaged?"

Jane waves his hand around, trying to come up with an answer. Lisbon rolls her eyes at his behavior.

"You know how Jane always find himself in the best of situations" the tone of her voice is dripping with sarcasm as she smirks at Abbott

"Hey!" Jane exclaims in protest.

"Right, Lisbon, do I need to cancel the transfer papers?" Abbott asks.

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

"Thank you, really. I don't know how we would be able to manage Jane without you around," he smiles. Even if the two of them will probably cause twice as much trouble while together, it's still better than having to deal with Jane alone.

"Now that you two have agreed that I'm trouble, can we go?"

"Yes, you are free to go. Fischer is waiting for us, we are going to find a plane to catch quickly."

"Good." Jane says as he puts his shoes back on, not without a wince of pain.

"You okay?" Lisbon asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm good," he says and gives her a reassuring smile.

Lisbon grabs her stuff and walks up at Jane's side to help him if he needs someone to lean on if the pain get too bad.

He can walk and though it's not completely without pain, it's not as bad as he'd expected. Besides, he much prefers walking with Lisbon, her hand in his as opposed to having to lean on her.

So he takes her hand in his, raising it to his lips and kissing the back of her hand. She smiles at him and moves closer.

They follow Abbott, who is shaking his head in desperation but still smiling. Their hands are still linked, even though they are not the kind of people to display affection publicly. Yet today is an exception, they both need the touch to make this even more real.

They sit in the waiting room while Abbott and Fischer are trying to arrange return tickets.

Lisbon is lost in her thoughts for a second, when Jane gently bumps her shoulder with his.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking that I need to find a hotel in Austin. I already give up my place before we went to Miami," she says, tiredness filling her voice.

"I'm sorry, I know a place where you could stay if you want," he replies, the tone of his voice completely serious.

"Really, where? " she replies without much though. She doesn't really want to go to some cold hotel room and finding a new place could cost her weeks.

"It's a really small place and you will need to share the space with a roommate, but I assure you he is a true gentleman," he's amused that she didn't see right through him.

She finally understands what Jane is proposing and she finds herself being amused by his confidence, "Are you suggesting I stay with you in your silver bucket?"

" Absolutely, there is enough space for the both of us."

"I don't know, you did tell me that your bed has too many lumps."

"We can buy a new one. In the meantime, you are free to use me as your mattress," he smirks at his own words.

She laughs, "That's so generous of you, Patrick," she replies ironically.

"Right?" he leans toward her to kiss her.

She teases him a little before losing herself again in his embrace.

Neither of them realize Abbott and Fischer are looking at them. The agents just managed to get tickets on a plane back to Austin but as they returned to the waiting room, neither felt like interrupting the love bird.

After another glance at the couple, Fisher turns to Abbott, "They look happy."

"Yeah, they are."


End file.
